


Watchdog

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the girls in slash chat for the support, especially <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/"><b>unbroken_halo</b></a> who came up with the title, and, as always, to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>, my amazing beta. :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watchdog

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the girls in slash chat for the support, especially [](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/) who came up with the title, and, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , my amazing beta. :*

Title: Watchdog  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #107: Sunshine  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to the girls in slash chat for the support, especially [](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/) who came up with the title, and, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , my amazing beta. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Watchdog

~

Remus growled, mentally cursing Minerva as he stalked off. Her insistence that he be under constant surveillance galled him. Intellectually, he knew she had little choice, but still...

The sunshine was glorious, and it lightened his mood despite his brooding. Deep in thought, he collided with someone.

“Lupin, pay attention,” a looming figure said.

“Severus,” Remus gasped, startled. Severus usually avoided him, which was a shame since Remus hoped they could be friends, or more. “I didn’t expect to see you out here.”

Severus frowned. “Surely Minerva told you. I’ve been assigned to watch you, Lupin.”

Remus mentally thanked Minerva.

~


End file.
